


Seasons

by Winterleaf



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf
Summary: Series of one shots/drabbles about 2youngjae being the OTP. Will include JJP, 2Jae and 2young in later chapters, as and when I get requests. Other ships are welcome too.Request on my newtwitter. My CC link is there.I can write anything you want except scat. Thank you for supporting my little word vomits.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings on each chapter carefully and proceed only if you completely understand what to expect from this series of drabbles. When it says Explicit, it means explicit. Anything goes. I will give sufficient warnings at the beginning of each drabble, so please read them carefully. This was requested from one of my readers and I personally enjoyed writing it since its fiction, so I'm going to curate it accordingly. If you're not comfortable, I request you to please not read any further.

"God, can they fucking stop!" 

Youngjae pants heavily as Jaebeom follows his own advice and stops thrusting into him. He doesn't know why the noise of their neighbour's moans and cries affects Jaebeom so much. He would sympathize with his boyfriend, if it didn't leave him with blue balls every time Jaebeom loses his shit.

"They're in a relationship, they want to fuck." 

"Yes, but do they have to be this loud?" Jaebeom growls, glaring at the wall above their headboard. 

"I'm loud too." Youngjae sighs. 

"Yeah but I like those noises. This, this is just annoying." 

"I personally find it hot." 

Jaebeom looks down at him with a frown.

"Excuse me?" 

"Come on hyung, it's just like porn. He has a beautiful voice, especially when he's cumming. You can't deny it." Youngjae teases, clenching his ass around Jaebeom's cock to provoke him into continuing.

Jaebeom's breath hitches just the way Youngjae wanted but he doesn't continue, pulling out carefully and rolling on to his back with a huff. 

"I can't do it." He says quietly. There's a long silence after that as they both stare up at the ceiling, naked, sweaty and unfinished, a silence punctuated only by the cries of their Neighbour and the thud of a bed being hit repeatedly against their shared bedroom wall. 

Neither of them speaks another word, until Jaebeom excuses himself to head to the bathroom and starts a shower. Youngjae considers joining him as a way to sooth his anger but he's feeling petty tonight. So he stays and jerks himself off to the sound of his neighbour screaming through what could only be a mindblowingly intense orgasm. 

Once the noises stop, he stays in bed, waiting for Jaebeom to come out so he can go shower himself. He doesn't realize when he starts to get drowsy, until he feels the softness of a wet towel being dabbed gently across his stomach and opens his eyes lazily to Jaebeom cleaning and dressing him in pyjamas. 

All anger forgotten, Youngjae raises his arms lazily and makes grabby hands at Jaebeom, who smiles and climbs into his arms immediately. They fall asleep like this, not sated but content to be in each other's warmth for now. 

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you promise..." Jaebeom whispers in his ear, but Youngjae is already snoring. 

The next morning, Jaebeom goes out to the lobby outside their apartment to get his morning paper when he's greeted by none other than the devil himself, their noisy neighbour with an insane sex life - Park Jinyoung. 

"Good morning." Jinyoung greets him brightly. The motherfucker is glowing! Glowing from a night of carnal satisfaction and post coital bliss. Jaebeom can't relate. 

"Morning." Jaebeom says curtly, his annoyance from the previous night hitting him again in full force. Jinyoung's face falls immediately and there it is again, guilt. It isn't Jinyoung's fault, Jaebeom knows that. He doesn't have anything personal against the man, Jaebeom had responded quite enthusiastically even, when Jinyoung had greeted him in the lobby for the first time a month ago. 

But right now, the hurt on Jinyoung's face and his own guilt is pissing him off even more, so he turns around without another word and stomps back to his apartment, slamming the door shut. 

He knows it's rude, downright humiliating even to have your neighbour shut their door in your face but he's not thinking with his brain, right now he's thinking with his dick and the lack of Youngjae on it. All because of Park Jinyoung. 

"If it bothers you so much.." Youngjae calls over from the kitchen where he's making breakfast, ever the perceptive boyfriend. "Then we can go to a hotel or something next time." 

For some reason, this irritates Jaebeom even more. 

"Why do we have to leave our apartment because of this guy? He's the one who should find a hotel, preferably with soundproof walls." 

"Come on hyung, he's never complained about us fucking." 

"That's not the point." Jaebeom says through clenched teeth.

Youngjae doesn't say anything to that and they finish their breakfast in silence.

Jaebeom starts feeling guilty again, it isn't Youngjae's fault either, far from it, but he's the one having to deal with Jaebeom's temper as usual. So he makes sure to kiss Youngjae long and deep before he leaves for work. It works, Youngjae shoulders his work bag with a lot more enthusiasm than he'd shown while putting on his work clothes and leaves with a pretty blush on his face. 

_Take that Park Jinyoung, you're not the only one who looks beautiful in pink._ Jaebeom grins to himself dramatically as he shuts the door more gently this time and goes about his chores, dusting and cleaning with a self-satisfied smile. It's not really revenge, Park Jinyoung couldn't give a fuck what Jaebeom does with his boyfriend, but Jaebeom considers it a personal victory nonetheless, no matter how childish.

Come evening, Youngjae returns to an empty apartment. There's dinner in the fridge, thanks to Jaebeom who always cooks their meals before leaving for work. He runs a pretty famous photo studio in downtown, so he has employees to open shop for him. But he still prefers to close shop himself even if he goes to work late everyday, staying until most of the employees have left and the day's work is over. 

That's just Jaebeom, never compromising on anything he's passionate about. It's a trait of his that first made Youngjae fall in love with him. The only flaw Jaebeom has is his temper, which flares up whenever something doesn't go the way he wants it to. Still, his temper is never directed at Youngjae, who seems to be an exception to every rule Jaebeom has for his friends and professional relationships. Good, if they're to get married in the years to come, he's glad Jaebeom has made these changes for him.

But then there's Park Jinyoung. He seems to get on Jaebeom's nerves for really petty reasons like looking too energetic in the morning or being too loud during sex. Frankly, Youngjae finds Jinyoung adorable, his face is beautiful, pretty, soft and tender yet strong and sharp at the same time, with a look of someone that can be trusted. 

Hmm. Maybe he can solve Jaebeom's problem too. Youngjae has an idea. Jinyoung has moved in a month ago but they never really got the chance to welcome him to the neighbourhood because of their work commitments and Jaebeom's temper issues with his sex nosies. He looks into the fridge and sees the meat pie Jaebeom has left him, he takes it out to sniff and finds it just as fresh and enticing as Jaebeom's cooking always is. Good. Maybe if he can make friends with Jinyoung and then casually mention their "problem", Jinyoung will take the hint and do something about it. It will be disappointing not to hear the nosies anymore but Youngjae will do anything for Jaebeom.

Besides, he's tired of blue balls and hasty handjobs.

A few minutes later, Youngjae rings his neighbour's bell, the re-heated pie in his gloved hands fills up the entire corridor with its mouth-watering fragrance. It takes a while for Jinyoung to open the door and when he does, it's with a most uncharacteristic look of exhaustion on his face.

"Yes." He asks, blinking into the light from the corridor. The sun has already set and it's dark outside but Youngjae can't see any light inside the apartment. Was Jinyoung asleep at 7 in the evening? Shit. Youngjae had assumed he always slept late after a round of bone-breaking sex.

"H-hi." Youngjae stammers, not sure if he wants to go on with his original plan or turn tail and hide himself in his bedroom. The look on Jinyoung's face is scary, especially with how unused to it Youngjae is. 

"Oh.." says Jinyoung suddenly, his voice going soft and the frown on his face clearing up immediately. "I'm sorry, I thought...you look a lot like your boyfriend." 

Youngjae breathes in relief. Okay, so it isn't anything personal. Whatever hostility Jinyoung and Jaebeom have going on between them, it doesn't extend to include Youngjae. That's one thing in favor of his plan, though things have been turned quite upside down by the strange, almost haggard look on Jinyoung's face. 

"Come on in." Jinyoung says, eyeing the pie in his hand and opening his door wider. His entire demeanor has changed now, more open, more inviting. 

Jinyoung switches on the lights as Youngjae walks in with his pie carefully. He wants to look around the apartment but his eyes immediately find Jinyoung's back profile as he stumbles around straightening his messy living room. 

Youngjae has only ever seen him in work formals, so the baggy grey t-shirt and loose short shorts hugging his ample ass make him look smaller, softer. His legs are a little hairy but his arms and thighs are smooth and well defined. He definitely works out. No wonder he has the stamina to bid Youngjae a cheerful good night every evening when they both get back from their respective jobs. It's almost a routine now and always puts Youngjae in a good mood when he comes back after a tiring day of work to an empty apartment.

But there's something wrong with Jinyoung today as he turns back to face Youngjae again with an evening stubble and puffy, swollen eyes.

"You can set that down on the counter." He says with an attempt at a smile, a mere shadow of the one Youngjae is used to. Youngjae places the dish gingerly on a heating pad in the open kitchen and then pads back to the sitting area. 

"Please sit down, I'll just go get changed." Jinyoung says politely. Formally. 

"Oh no no, please." Youngjae says quickly, sitting down on the couch. I just dropped by for a quick chat. "We haven't really gotten to know each other since you moved in. Jaebeom hyung will be home anytime so I have to head back soon anyway." 

"Oh..okay.." Jinyoung says sitting down on the couch beside Youngjae. It's more awkward than Youngjae had anticipated. Jinyoung had seemed like such a kindred spirit, with his easy smile. But this is another side to him that Youngjae is seeing, something that reminds him too much of Jaebeom in a bad mood. And luckily, he knows how to deal with that very well. 

Jinyoung seems to guess his train of thought and he smiles a little guiltily. 

"I'm sorry I'm not much company tonight. I just.." 

"If it helps, you can talk to me." Youngjae says immediately. The shaky smile Jinyoung answers him with bothers him more than he'd anticipated. He has this sudden urge to sweep Jinyoung in his arms and soothe the hurt out of his face.

So he does.

There's a moment when they're both frozen at the unfamiliar feeling, but then Jinyoung melts into him, breaking down into sobs almost immediately. He'd clearly been holding back to spare Youngjae.

An hour later, Jaebeom comes back home to an empty apartment. He's later than usual so he suspects Youngjae's already had his dinner and is probably just getting some work done around the apartment. 

"Love?" He calls. But there's no loud greeting from the bedroom like he'd expected. Instead, he hears the front door open behind him and turns around to find Youngjae shuffling his slippers off as he closes the door behind him, still in his work clothes. He looks quite disheveled.

"Where were you, are you okay?" Jaebeom asks with concern, moving towards him immediately. Youngjae startles, he probably hadn't noticed Jaebeom standing right in front of him which adds to Jaebeom's feeling of foreboding that something is very wrong.

"I-I'm fine, just went to visit the neighbour." 

Youngjae isn't meeting his eyes, so Jaebeom envelops him into a hug. 

"You can tell me you know." he says into Youngjae's hair. Youngjae is a few inches shorter than him so he ducks his face down to his shoulder. "Was he rude to you? I was going to go apologize to him anyway, but I'm sorry if he took it out on you because of me." 

"No, he, wasn't rude." Youngjae says, letting out a tired sigh into Jaebeom's neck. "Far from it." 

"What happened?" 

"He cried."

"What?" Jaebeom asks, leaning back to look at Youngjae properly. "I didn't think it would affect him that much. Fuck he's sensitive, should I go check on him now?" He says in panic, making a move towards the front door immediately.

"No, no, let me finish hyung." says Youngjae grabbing his arm. 

"Tell me." There's an urgency in Jaebeom's voice that Youngjae has only ever felt when Jaebeom is extremely agitated and disturbed about something. 

"His boyfriend dumped him." 

"What? Why? They fucked just last night." 

"Yeah. Turns out that was all he wanted. Dumped him as soon as Jinyoung mentioned they make it official." 

"What the fuck!" 

"I know right! Apparently they've been dating for a year and this asshole only just now realized that it wasn't just casual fucking for Jinyoung. He's heartbroken." says Youngjae, burying his face into Jaebeom's chest again." The fucker totally led him on, making him believe that there was something more. A year! A whole damn year!" 

Jaebeom holds him tightly and rubs his back as Youngjae sniffs. 

" I didn't like it. Seeing him cry." Youngjae whispers timidly, almost as if he's afraid of Jaebeom's reaction.

Jaebeom doesn't say anything, just waits for Youngjae to calm down before leading him to the kitchen. 

"Did you eat?" he asks.

"No. I took the pie to Jinyoung." 

"It's good you did. I'll make something for you quick." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"What do you need then baby?" 

"Can we cuddle tonight until I fall asleep?" 

"Of course. Go take a shower, I'll come join you." 

"Okay." Says Youngjae, heading to their bedroom. He still looks miserable and Jaebeom's heart aches.

Next morning, Jaebeom takes it upon himself to greet Jinyoung first. 

"Morning." Jinyoung answers with a small smile, it's more confused than hostile and Jaebeom feels even more guilty that Jinyoung doesn't seem to hold a grudge. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. It's not really in their culture to be nosy about their neighbour's business, but Jaebeom finds himself asking the question nevertheless.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good. You?" Jinyoung says, looking even more confused and a little...flustered?

"Me too...did you like the pie?"

"Yeah...I ended up eating the whole thing in one go. Youngjae's a good cook." 

"I made it actually." Jaebeom chuckles and is immediately surprised at himself. He coughs, clearing his throat. "I'm glad you liked it. I can make you some anytime you want, if-if you'd like it." 

"Suuure.." Jinyoung says, dragging out the word with the confused look now permanently plastered on his face. "I'll, umm, let you know...thanks." 

Jaebeom licks his lips as an awkward silence falls between them during which time they both look away and then back at each other. Jinyoung smiles at him everytime their eyes meet and bites his lips nervously.

"I'm gonna go get ready for work." he says. 

"Yeah, yeah I've to go feed Youngjae before he leaves." Jaebeom answers immediately and they both spin around quickly in opposite directions and speed walk their way back to their respective apartments without looking back.

Jaebeom falls back against the front door as soon as he shuts it behind him. His heart is thumping so loudly in his ears that it's a wonder Youngjae hasn't heard him yet. What the fuck was that?

"Hyung, I'm leaving. I'll just grab a roll on my way to work, I've to go early today!" Youngjae calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah...okay!" Jaebeom calls back, forcing himself away from the door to walk back into the kitchen where Youngjae is chugging down a glass of milk.

"You'll choke on it, go slow." Jaebeom chides, all thought of Jinyoung flying out of his mind immediately. 

Youngjae nods, continuing to chug the last of the milk down anyway. Jaebeom tuts impatiently and grabs a napkin to wipe off his milk moustache. 

" Drive safe okay, if you get into an accident I'll kill you myself." Jaebeom warns Youngjae sternly as he follows him to the front door.

"I'll be careful, it's your day off right?" He asks, shoving his feet into his work shoes. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, I'll be home early. Let's take Jinyoung out tonight." 

"What?" 

"Come on. I know you don't like it but he's going through a shit time right now." 

"He has friends. And I never said I didn't like it." 

"You never really showed you liked him either." Youngjae reminds him. "And you didn't see him last night. He seems like the type of guy who tends to keep things in his heart. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to trouble them with his problems." 

"What makes you think he'll want to trouble us with his problems then?" Jaebeom asks. He's not being rude just curious.

"Gut feeling." says Youngjae mysteriously before pecking him on the lips and shutting the door behind him.

Jaebeom spends the entire day cleaning the apartment and going through their bills, taking care of the things that get neglected because of their busy work lives. From time to time, he finds himself pausing to take off his glasses and sighing at the window next to his work desk. It's a bright, sunny day outside, perfect for a walk, neither too hot nor too cold. So he decides to go out for a stroll as soon as he's done going through the last of his papers.

Outside the apartment, he runs into Jinyoung unexpectedly, who seems to have had the same idea as him. And even more surprisingly, he's holding on to the leash of an excited black puppy. He's wearing loose pyjama pants and a sleeveless shirt, nowhere near as formal as he usually is. His arms are well defined and Jaebeom finds himself tracing the veins in his forearms as Jinyoung raises a hand to wave at him with a hesitant smile.

"Hey.." 

"Hey.." Jaebeom answers with a genuine smile of his own. Jinyoung seems relieved. Jaebeom can't blame him, he hasn't really been consistent around Park Jinyoung.

"Going for a walk?" Jinyoung asks as they fall in step on their way towards the elevator.

"Yeah, the weather's nice today." 

"Yeah..." 

"We didn't know you had a dog." 

"He's my little brother's, Dalkyum, lent him to me for a few days." 

"What does Dalkyum do?" 

Jinyoung gives him a slightly confused look. 

"Umm, just shits and eats mostly. He'll shake your hand if you give him food. We've been trying to wean him off his habit of chasing random cars but otherwise he's a sweetheart."

"Must be a handful for your parents. Have you tried putting him through counselling?" 

"No, it's not that bad. Normal for a dog his age."

"Whoah, that's a bit..I mean he's your little brother after all.."

"What?"

Jinyoung blinks at him in confusion for several moments before his face suddenly breaks into genuine laughter. 

"Dalkyum's the puppy. My brother's name is Yugyeom." 

"Oh..is he travelling, your brother?" Jaebeom asks, going red in the face as he tries to change the subject. 

"No.." Jinyoung says biting down another chuckle, catching on to Jaebeom's mood surprisingly quick as they exit the elevator and walk out into the building's lobby. "He just thought I could use a friend right now." 

"Humans don't cut it anymore?" Jaebeom asks with a teasing smile.

"Friends who won't pity me for being dumped." Jinyoung ammends. 

There's another awkward silence after that. 

"Listen.." says Jaebeom, a tad bit defensively. "Youngjae's very soft hearted. He really cares about the people he likes, so if he crossed some sort of line.." 

"No, no, it's not him, it's me." Jinyoung says immediately. "I'm really grateful to him. I don't know what I would've done last night if he hadn't reached out." 

"Then?" 

"I'm not used to...sharing my troubles with others. I feel like I'm being a burden. Probably why Jackson didn't realize that I was..." 

He falls silent and Jaebeom's heart goes out to him. He can understand completely. Though he's never had trouble expressing his feelings to people, it's usually anger that he expresses more freely than love. It had taken someone unabashedly brave like Youngjae to make him come out. 

"He's not a bad guy." Jinyoung continues. "In fact he's a great guy."

"But that's the problem isn't it?" Jaebeom says knowingly. "He seems too good so you constantly force yourself to try and keep up but it's just too exhausting and you don't even remember who you are anymore." 

Jinyoung eyes him with surprise and that's how Jaebeom knows he's hit the nail on the head. 

"I've been in a relationship like that, before Youngjae." Jaebeom explains. "Youngjae makes me do things out of my comfort zone too sometimes, but he never makes me feel like he's too good for me. We both have flaws and we know them well."

Jinyoung bites his lips in silence, lost in thought. 

"I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier." Jaebeom continues after a while. 

"It's okay." Jinyoung finally speaks. "Youngjae explained it to me. Now you won't have any problem with my _loud noises_." Jinyoung says with an attempt at humor. But his smile only manages to look painful.

The guilt is eating away at Jaebeom and for some reason he wants to reach out to reassure Jinyoung that he was just being stupid. 

"I get it.." He says instead. 

"Get what?" 

"That feeling of being a burden." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah.." Says Jaebeom as they step on the sidewalk outside their apartment complex. "I have trouble expressing my feelings too sometimes. And it usually ends up coming out as anger." 

"Hmm.." says Jinyoung. He seems to be deep in thought, so Jaebeom casually takes Dalkyum's leash from him to spare Jinyoung some time for himself.

Jinyoung follows him in silence and they walk around the neighbourhood just like that, lost in their own thoughts, only stopping to let Dalkyum sniff at random car wheels and pee against trees. It's a whole different feeling, being this confortable in silence, something one only experiences with close friends and family. It isn't lost on Jaebeom how he's almost as comfortable being in silence with Jinyoung as he is with Youngjae. 

They stop by at a general story so Jinyoung can buy some supplies for his kitchen. It's mostly instant noodles and other ready-to-eat meals. 

"I don't cook much." Jinyoung explains at the cash counter. "Jackson did most of the cooking. I usually order in to avoid burning down my apartment." 

Jaebeom chuckles in reply. Jinyoung seems to be getting more and more comfortable mentioning his now ex-boyfriend and Jaebeom, again surprisingly, finds himself not minding at all. They walk back to their apartment complex in companionable silence just like before, Jaebeom still holding Dalkyum's leash. 

When they reach their respective apartment doors, Jaebeom checks his watch and finds it's already 4 in the afternoon, Youngjae had said he'd be home early so he should be here soon. 

"Hey.." he calls as Jinyoung types in his pass code across the lobby. "Are you free this evening?" 

"Yeah, I took the day off." 

"Do you wanna go out?" 

The first look that crosses Jinyoung's face is excitement, but it's quickly wiped off as he seems to remember something. 

"Umm, you should ask Youngjae first, don't you think? Maybe he's got plans for you both.." he says, the awkward smile returning on his face. 

"It's his idea." 

"Really?" Jinyoung asks, and his smile widens beautifully. Jaebeom is mesmerized.

"You like him that much hunh?" He asks before he can stop himself.

Jinyoung's smile falters, he seems confused and then ashamed. 

"He's really kind...fuck, I'm sorry.." Jinyoung says, dropping his eyes to the floor. Dalkyum, who's been pretty quiet through their conversation whines at Jinyoung's distress.

Jaebeom hesitates for only a moment before he walks over to Jinyoung and reaches out to to take his free hand. Jinyoung is absolutely flaming with embarrassment.

"It's okay you know. I have a crush on him too." 

Jinyoung looks up in surprise at Jaebeom's teasing grin. 

"You..you don't mind?" 

"Surprisingly...not really." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you too." 

"What?" 

"Yep. I know him better than anyone and I could tell the moment he got back from your apartment looking like he's the one who just had a breakup." 

"Oh.."

"Also, it takes one to know one." 

"Hunh?"

"I can tell he likes you because I like you too."

Jinyoung's pretty face looks almost comical as his mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. 

"I don't believe you." He manages to choke out. 

"You will." Jaebeom grins with a wink and he leaves him standing there to walk back to his apartment, his manner almost smug now. If his heart is beating at the speed of a hurricane because of the leap of faith he's just taken, Jinyoung doesn't need to know that. All he wants now is for Youngjae to hurry home so they can talk about it and confess everything out into the open. He knows Youngjae like the back of his hand, so all he needs is verbal confirmation for what he already knows. 

Once Youngjae walks in through the door, Jaebeom sweeps him into a kiss immediately. 

"I love you." 

"I know." says Youngjae in pleased confusion. "But what's this about?" 

"I like Jinyoung." 

"Good to know." 

"I mean I like Jinyoung, I have feelings for him." 

"Oh..." 

For a whole minute Jaebeom's heart sinks. Did he read Youngjae wrong? Was it all really just out of the kindness of his heart? Youngjae had seemed so disturbed at Jinyoung's distress, nothing like the calm and collected person he usually is. All those little moments before that, those fleeting glimpses of deeper feelings that Jaebeom had recognized on his face whenever he spoke of Jinyoung..had Jaebeom's mind been playing tricks on him, projecting his own unacknowledged feelings on to Youngjae? Fuck. 

"Youngjae.." 

"No, don't say anything."

"Love..." 

"I'm so relieved..I'm so fucking relieved. It's been eating at me for weeks. I thought you'd never admit it out loud." 

Jaebeom staggers back in shock. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Hyung, you've liked him ever since he moved in. I could see it the moment you laid your eyes on him. You only just realized now? So typical! You'll never change!" 

"What are you talking about? I've been a jerk to him the whole time." 

"Not at first. You think I wouldn't notice even if you didn't? You only started being a jerk to him when you found out he has a boyfriend and they have loud sex almost every night." 

"Had. They broke up." Jaebeom corrects instinctively. 

"See? See? You were jealous. Fuck, I'm having war flashbacks from the time Mark pretended to flirt with me so you'd finally come to your senses and confess. Lim Jaebeom I swear to fucking God.."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Yes you were. Just admit it." 

"I wasn't!" 

"Hyung, I know you better than anyone and I've been observing you for days. The moment you found out they broke up all your feelings of resentment seemed to vanish magically. Am I right or am I right?" 

"Shut up." 

"No I will not. Do you realize how much trouble you gave me leaving me unfinished everytime we had sex just because of your stupid jealousy?" 

Jaebeom's chin juts out angrily but then his face softens into guilt. 

"I'm sorry.." 

"It's okay baby. It's all good, don't you see? We can talk to him now." Youngjae soothes, pulling him back by the waist. 

"I kind-of already did." 

"Really? What did he say?" Youngjae asks excited and nervous at the same time. 

"I think it'll take him some time to process it." 

"Oh hyung..you could have laid it on him gently." 

"I was desperate." 

"I know." Youngjae says, rolling his eyes. 

"We went for a walk and...we got talking." 

"How did it feel?" Youngjae asks eagerly. 

"Good...so good. It felt.." 

"...like he belongs to us?" 

"Yeah.." Says Jaebeom with a shy smile. 

"Then let's go get him." says Youngjae, his heart thumping excitedly. 

He has butterflies in his stomach and he can feel Jaebeom's as well. The last time they'd felt like this was when Jaebeom had asked Youngjae out. And now they're going to ask Jinyoung. They don't know if he's okay with it, if he even likes Jaebeom as much as he likes Youngjae but they can't wait to find out. 

They can't wait to fall in love again. 

...... 

Jinyoung is extremely shy and practically blushes everytime Youngjae or Jaebeom look at him. After their first time going out for a movie and then dinner, it becomes a regular thing to find either of them at Jinyoung's apartment after work until the other gets home and then all three of them head back to Youngjae and Jaebeom's apartment for dinner. It's so beautiful how Jinyoung manages to fit into their life like he's always belonged, having little fights with Jaebeom, stocking up their kitchen with ingredients because that's where he eats all his meals now and falling into Youngjae's lap without a second thought. 

Jinyoung seems open to dating them both but despite all that, he still seems a bit reluctant to commit fully. For example, he never stays the night after dinner. 

"What if he's only with us because of the rebound?" Jaebeom asks sulkily one night in bed. 

"Give him some time hyung. He seems more sensitive than other people. I'm sure he'll come around." Youngjae soothes, cuddling him closer. 

Their first kiss too happens way later than anyone of them is used to. One night, they're curled up together on the couch watching a movie when Jaebeom suddenly reaches across Jinyoung's lap to place a hand on Youngjae's thigh, his glassy eyes glued to the TV. To others it could be domestic, innocent but Youngjae knows Jaebeom's every touch, the grip is too tight to mean anything but that Jaebeom wants to make out. 

It's awkward and hot at the same time as Youngjae leans across Jinyoung, who's squished in between them to grab Jaebeom's neck and pull him into a kiss. Jaebeom immediately moans and adjusts himself so he can lean in further and the next moment they're eating each other's lips right in Jinyoung's face. 

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung from the corner of his eyes and feels pleased to see the redness of his face and neck. He's breathing in short gasps and looking everywhere but at them. Jaebeom grins into his kiss before he realizes why Jinyoung is this affected - as he reaches down to touch Jinyoung's dick, he finds, to his surprise, that Youngjae already has his hand there, squeezing the life out of him. Jaebeom places his hand over Youngjae's and squeezes more harshly, making Jinyoung gasp out loud.

Immediately, Jaebeom pulls away from Youngjae with a loud squelching noise and slots his mouth against Jinyoung's. It's already open so Jaebeom doesn't hesitate before sliding his tongue in to explore the hot cavern within. Jinyoung moans as he sucks in Jaebeom's tongue and then pulls away to turn to Youngjae, gasping for breath. Jaebeom tries to kiss him again but Youngjae pushes him away with a teasing smile. 

"My turn." He says before diving for Jinyoung's lips 

It's hot, it's so hot to see the folds in both their plush lips smacking wetly against each other as Youngjae tongue-fucks Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung looks like he's about to faint as his hips buck up again and again against their over lapping hands. Jaebeom would love to see that, he's excited to be the one to make it happen. So he takes Youngjae's hand from Jinyoung's bulge and uses his other hand to pull back the waistband of Jinyoung's loose shorts and underwear, so he can slide their hands onto his wet dick.

It's heaven and hell at the same time as Jinyoung cries out at the sensation, pulling away from Youngjae's kiss to throw his head back against the couch, pushing against their thighs with his hands, trying to get up and escape from the assault on his dick. 

"God, he's sensitive. Fuck." Jaebeom mumbles out loud as they force him to stay still with Youngjae grabbing his shoulder and Jaebeom grabbing his hair, drinking in the pretty little noises escaping from Jinyoung's throat. He sounds like a kitten mewling in distress and it goes straight to their dicks. 

"Can we fuck him now?" Jaebeom asks turning desperately to Youngjae, who's staring at Jinyoung like he's the 8th wonder of the world.

"Please.." Jinyoung gasps. "Please.."

"Please what baby?" Jaebeom asks, squeezing Youngjae's hand tighter around Jinyoung's dick.

"Please..I...please.."

"You have to say it so we can understand sweetheart." Youngjae says giving him another squeeze. That does it. 

"Oh.." Jinyoung gasps, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he cums. 

They help him through it, staring at his beautiful face screwed up tight with pleasure as they pump him gently, until he's squirming with over stimulation. 

"Please fuck me..please.." Jinyoung moans, almost delirious from his orgasm. 

Jaebeom catches Youngjae's eye and they smile at each other. 

"Thought you'd never ask." Jaebeom says, taking Youngjae's hand smeared with cum out of Jinyoung's pants and licking it clean while the other two watch him hungrily. 

It takes another couple of months for Jinyoung to finally agree to stay the night. They're in the middle of sex when Youngjae pops the question they've been skirting around for ages. 

After a few moments of silence from Jinyoung, Youngjae quickly takes his cock back into his mouth while Jaebeom crawls up to lay his head on the pillow next to Jinyoung's.

"Jinyoungie..." he says in a loving whisper, combing Jinyoung's sweaty bangs back as his head jerks this way and that from Youngjae's tongue swirling around his balls. "Say yes..."

Youngjae takes his mouth away from Jinyoung's dick and crawls up too. Jinyoung whines from the edging, he's so close to cumming that his face is twisted in pain. 

"Will you stay the night?" says Youngjae, prodding on his dick with gentle fingers instead. It's not enough and Jinyoung is quickly getting frustrated as he gasps and swallows, his throat dry. "We love you hyung you know that now. And we're ready to commit, if you are." 

There are tears in his eyes as Jinyoung turns to look at each of them in turn and then back at the ceiling. Youngjae's fingers move down to circle his already stretched rim and Jinyoung quivers with pleasure. There's a beat of silence and then.. 

"I love you too." he whispers. 

Youngjae gasps in joy as he pulls Jinyoung in for a kiss while Jaebeom squeezes them both with an arm. 

"So will you stay the night?" Youngjae asks, there are tears in his eyes too that Jinyoung wipes off lovingly. Jaebeom does the same for Jinyoung and they cuddle in closer. 

"Convince me." says Jinyoung with a teasing wink. 

"This wasn't enough?" Youngjae pouts, shoving a finger deep inside his hole. 

"Nope." Jinyoung gasps. 

"You asked for it Park Jinyoung." Jaebeom grins dangerously as he quickly sits up to grab Jinyoung's thighs and push them apart roughly. Jinyoung gasps and flushes a deeper red as Jaebeom eyes his exposed hole hungrily. 

"Let's see if we can convince you now." He says, ignoring the panicked look on Jinyoung's face and lining up against his entrance. Jinyoung doesn't stop him but he does hide his face in his hands. 

"You're so cute when you're shy.." Youngjae coos, pulling Jinyoung's hands away. Jinyoung keeps his eyes closed and his face turned away from Youngjae stubbornly. 

It doesn't deter them, however, as Jaebeom and Youngjae smile at each other. They work together, Jaebeom fucking Jinyoung to within an inch of his life, hitting his prostate again and again while Youngjae pumps him in time to Jaebeom's thrusts, both leaning down to suck on his sensitive nipples and drive him absolutely crazy with over stimulation. His hands are pinned next to his head and they keep stopping just when he's about to cum, it's crazy how they're both so in sync, so co-ordinated with their sole focus being turning Jinyoung as helpless as possible. It's slow and technically cruel, but it drives Jinyoung wild and soon he's making the same loud noises that they used to hear through the walls. Only now, he's in their bedroom, on their bed, under them, right where he belongs. 

"So will you stay?" Jaebeom asks again after a particularly sharp thrust that has Jinyoung screaming so loud that Jaebeom is glad they don't have any other neighbours in their floor. Not that he minds himself. It's kinda uplifting for his ego. 

Jinyoung mumbles incoherently. 

"What was that, my heart? Didn't catch that." Jaebeom grins. 

Another thrust. 

Another gasp. Jinyoung's eyes are unfocused now, his head lolling loosely as he waits desperately for an orgasm that seems unlikely to come anytime soon. 

"Hyung. We need you to say it clearly." Youngjae coos, brushing Jinyoung's sweaty bangs off his forehead and squeezing his cock at the same time. 

"Yes!" Jinyoung gasps. 

"Sure?" Youngjae asks. 

Another thrust from Jaebeom. 

"Yes, YES!" 

Another thrust and Youngjae bites gently on a soft earlobe. 

"Oh God yes I'm absolutely fucking sure oh God!"

Jaebeom straightens up with a happy grin, throws Jinyoung's legs up on his shoulders and then fucks him brutaly until he's cumming into Youngjae's hand with his mouth open in a silent scream. He's almost passed out the whole time Youngjae and Jaebeom fuck, doesn't even hear them giggling and cumming right next to him with whispers of "I love you", except in a floating, detached way. 

After a while, Jaebeom cleans them both up and changes the sheets while Youngjae and Jinyoung loll around lazily, too tired to do anything. Jaebeom is exhausted himself but hell will freeze over before he ever forgets to clean up. They cuddle together with Jinyoung in between them, all three dressed in loose shirts that Jaebeom has dug out of his own closet. They don't bother with underwear as they pull the duvet up to their necks. Now that they're done filling the room with heat from their love making, it's gradually getting colder and it feels good to just lie together in the soft bed with their arms around each other. 

Youngjae is snoring almost immediately and Jinyoung kisses his nose with a fond smile. He feels a kiss on the nape of his neck and turns his head to find Jaebeom's lips waiting for him. Jaebeom tightens his hold around them and Jinyoung snuggles closer into his warmth, making sure to pull Youngjae with him. 

The last thought he has before falling asleep to the warmth of their breath and arms enveloping him protectively from both sides is that, he could get used to it. 

.................... 


End file.
